<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken Souls, Broken Stars by Brave_Princess (BuongiornoPrincipessa)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160340">Broken Souls, Broken Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuongiornoPrincipessa/pseuds/Brave_Princess'>Brave_Princess (BuongiornoPrincipessa)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Romeo and Juliet Fusion, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Het, Hot, Star-crossed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:09:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuongiornoPrincipessa/pseuds/Brave_Princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Star-Crossed Lovers AU - Essa vez não é tão diferente das outras. Ela continua sendo uma ladra e ele continua sendo um milionário.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Broken Souls, Broken Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Essa vez não é tão diferente das outras. Ela continua sendo uma ladra e ele continua sendo um milionário. </p><p>Selina conhece Bruce em uma festa beneficente na casa do prefeito e sente-se grata ao perceber que ele não lembra dela e que nem mesmo se tornou o Batman.</p><p>"Acredite em mim, eu me lembraria se conhecesse uma ladra que gosta de festas chiques." Ele disse rindo da pergunta dela.</p><p>"Uma garota precisa se divertir, senhor Wayne, e qual o melhor lugar para fazer isso se não festas?"</p><p>"Eu posso te mostrar o melhor lugar se você quiser."</p><p>Um sorriso malicioso foi se formando no rosto de Bruce, como se desse estivesse dando certeza sobre quais seriam as suas intenções.</p><p>"Você não gostaria de saber o meu nome antes?"</p><p>"Tudo bem, acredito que seja justo, afinal, você já sabe o meu."</p><p>"Selina Kyle, mas você pode me chamar de Gata, se quiser."</p><p>"Então vamos, Gata?" Ele estendeu o braço para a mulher misteriosa na sua frente, quando terminou de falar, e ela cedeu ao ato dele.</p><p>Bruce pode não se lembrar de Selina, mas ela se lembra dele, apesar de serem apenas alguns flashes do passado deles, e não memórias sólidas. Mas Selina conseguia se lembrar da vida de órfãos que só tinham um ao outro.</p><p>Não importa o nível de intimidade entre eles, porque Bruce Wayne e Selina Kyle, ou melhor, o Batman e a Mulher-Gato estão destinados a se apaixonarem um pelo outro bem como fadados a se odiarem.</p><p>Ele a leva para um quarto vazio no fim do corredor e no momento que entram dentro do quarto ambos já começam a tirar suas roupas. Selina senta no colo de Bruce e ele começa a beijar o pescoço dela, enquanto a mesma tenta não gemer. Ela cavalga em cima dele, abraçada ao seu corpo, e os dois não se incomodam nem um pouco com as batidas na porta. Selina sente a porra de Bruce chegando na sua intimidade, mas ela faz questão de antes deles acabarem, olhar fixamente nos olhos dele. Porque Selina sabe que depois daquele dia ela nunca mais poderá vê-lo, se ela não quiser que ele a odeie como ele já odiou tantas e tantas vezes, e por um momento, ainda abraçada com ele e olhando para aqueles lindos olhos de morcego, Selina quase acredita que eles não são amantes de estrelas-cruzadas.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>